1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage structure for crafts, such as lifeboats, combined tender/life boats, rescue boats, work boats, life rafts, and pleasure boats, in marine structures, such as ships, barges, offshore platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a passenger ship as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, lifeboats 20 have so far been stored by being suspended with ropes or cables 8 outside and in front of the windows of cabins 23 or general purpose spaces (as shown at the right in FIG. 8) or suspended with ropes or cables 8 in exposed positions outside the uppermost superstructure 24 (as shown at the right in FIG. 9).
In FIGS. 8 and 9 the launching condition of a lifeboat 20 is shown on their left hand side, and reference numeral 25 denotes a launching device and 26 denotes a hanging arm.
Such a conventional storage apparatus for small boats such as lifeboats has the following problems:
(1) The boats and life rafts and the launching equipment are exposed to weather and external damages.
(2) The lifeboats obstruct an outside view from the cabins 23, leading to a decrease in the value of the cabins and, in turn, income from the cabins.
(3) When the lifeboats are stored at the uppermost level of the superstructure, the distance is large between the water surface 21 and the storage/boarding position, and the lifeboats can possibly be put in danger during launching because of movement of the ship and the crafts in rough weather.